


Toys of the Midnight Clock

by mametsundere



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Toys, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst with a Happy Ending, But they're not in the war, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mametsundere/pseuds/mametsundere
Summary: At midnight when the clock strikes 12, the toys of Mystic come to life. For the toys' protection, they must follow 2 simple rules:One, a human must never see a toy move on its own.And two, a toy must never leave the store.But when an obedient nutcracker meets an adventurous pilot, both toys discover that rules are meant to be broken in order to truly be alive.





	1. The American Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Uhhh, this should be a fairly short story but we'll see how things go! (Every time I say it's going to be short it turns out the exact opposite). ;v;
> 
> NOTE: The setting is during World War II is around the end of 1941 to the beginning of 1942 after the Americans joined the war.
> 
> Other characters might be mentioned later on so tags will be updated every now and then. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

It was another busy day at Mystic Toy Shop.

The children raced up and down and around the four-story building, the adults chased after them, and the hustle-bustle of gears and wires and choruses of honks and chirps echoed from wooden wall to wooden wall. The excitement of a somewhat controlled chaos was through the roof.

Today, in fact, was busier than usual, if that was even possible. It was the release day for the town's newest toy - the toy every children, boy or girl, had been eagerly waiting for since the factories have been spreading its promotion:

Alfred F. Jones, the American Pilot.

After what happened over at Pearl Harbor, the Americans joining the war gave the British army a bit of an encouragement in their war efforts, which in turn, fueled the hope for many British citizens back home. Although it only offered the adults a slight ease to their smiles, it ignited a fire of hope for the children.

And the toy factories - the ones that weren't destroyed by the bombings - were quick to catch on. The American Pilot was released no more than two weeks later.

It was another busy day at Mystic with Alfred F. Jones' debut, and that could only mean that nighttime - once the clock strikes midnight - was going to be just as festive, if not more.

 

* * *

 

"I don't understand why it's such a big deal." Bushy eyebrows frowning, the nutcracker clacked his teeth together in irritation. He always hated when things got too rowdy in the shop.

Unless it was Christmas, of course.

"But Arthur, the arrival of a new toy is always celebrated," the spy figurine beside him innocently informed.

Arthur sighed. "Yes, Howard, I'm aware of that. I just meant that I don't understand why _he_ is such a big deal."

The two of them turned to the center of the store where Alfred F. Jones was currently dancing atop a makeshift stage that was the cash register. All the toys around him cheered and whooped like someone had winded them too tightly, their limbs flying around to the music that the instruments were playing.

"If anyone's in trouble, let me - Alfred F. Jones - know and I'll come straight to your rescue! I'm a hero after all!" He grinned, laughter echoing around. The other dancing toys cheered in agreement and the hoopla continued.

"Well," Howard shrugged. "We are in times of war. The children want nothing more than a hero to play with."

"Then why not you?" Arthur huffed, not satisfied with the answer the toy spy offered. "You're a British spy! You're a representative of intelligence and skill! And considering we're in London, I find it rather strange you're not the popular toy."

Howard smiled at the nutcracker. "That may be but I'm not nearly as flashy as an American pilot. But thank you for the praise, Arthur. That was very generous of you to say."

Arthur smiled as much as his wooden jaws would allow him, the store's magic over their movements allowing the paint on his face to change into a kind expression. His gaze then shifted back over to the center of the store where the American pilot was now flirting with a few dress-up dolls.

Arthur grunted. "I wonder if human Americans really have as much arrogance as that fellow. If so, I hope never to meet them. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll step over to the other shelf to catch up on some reading."

"Of course," Howard said with a respective nod of his head. "Have a good night, Arthur."

"Good night, Howard. Feel free to join the festivities, by the way. Don't let my words keep you away."

Howard smiled, although it was a little strained. "I'll make my introductions if my other copies haven't already. But I think I'd rather leave it at that. . . There was some truth behind your words and I'm afraid I won't be able to face him honestly without a good night's rest anyway."

Arthur nodded in understanding. Poor Howard. He was such a good toy - a fairly recent release too - but look how easily overshadowed he got. "Then I'll excuse myself. Good night again."

"Good night, Arthur."

Before fully turning away, Arthur let his eyes linger on the cheerful pilot. He was fairly large for an action figure, standing more than half a foot tall. His brown leather bomber jackets shown from polish and it was obvious his parts were made with the best materials - the blond strands of his hair flowing in pieces easily, as if real. And even from several shelves up, Arthur could see how bright the pilot's eyes were, the blue reminding Arthur of London skies before the war started (and when it wasn't raining).

Feeling something sore stir up in his chest, Arthur frowned at the foreign feeling and gave the pilot one more glance before turning away with a scoff.

Mystic Toy Shop was a large one. And if Arthur was lucky, he would never have to meet the pilot until several months later.


	2. His Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone! I'm juggling work, internships, and school assignments all at once quq

But Arthur wasn't lucky. He ended up meeting the pilot whether he wanted to or not much sooner than he had ever wanted.

The nutcracker had been polishing his sword at one end of his shelf and making small chat with a few of the animal plush toys when the pilot was heard laughing his signature laugh from the other end of the shelf. Alfred's laugh was loud enough to interrupt whatever Arthur was in the middle of saying and he looked over his shoulder to see what the commotion was all about. 

He leaned back to get a better look and he frowned to see the American slowly making his way along the shelf, introducing himself to the other toys. 

"Just my luck," Arthur sighed. "It hasn't even been two nights later since his arrival and he's already made his way up here on the second floor? He sure moves fast."

Arthur's place in the store was on the second floor together with the other holiday toys and decorations. Although Christmas only came once a year, the hype of the holiday was enough to give him a permanent spot on the second floor. 

One of the plushies chirped and he tilted his head in thought. "You mean he could've split up the job amongst his copies? I suppose. . . Let me check." Arthur slid himself closer to the edge of the shelf to look down the main display that's been set up for the pilot's debut. The glass case that held the sample model was empty. But then again, so were some of the other boxes holding the copies. 

Mystic Toy Shop always has a "sample" model of every toy, chosen from the bunch for a specific reason (usually it's the first completed model to be made or something similar, but the story might vary), and that specific toy permanently stays in the store for visitors to see or play with. And if that toy every runs out of stock, the owner Mystic decides whether to sell the last one for a higher price or to collect it for their own. 

Another burst of laughter made the nutcracker look over. The pilot was closer this time, talking to some train conductors. 

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Does that man have no other laughs other than that obnoxious guffawing?" A green bunny plushy chirped at him, asking for the answer to their previous question. "Oh, apologies. Well, it seems the sample model is missing from his case but we can't be sure that this one's him. Some of the boxes with his copies were empty too."

Another chirp. Arthur nodded with a tired sigh. 

"Yes, I suppose we'll ask him when he gets here - not that I really want to meet him in the first place," he added with a grumbled. "But I'm a gentleman so I must remember my manners."

Suddenly, a voice shouted from behind him. "Oh, cool! You have a sword?!" 

Arthur nearly jumped off the edge at the sudden outburst when the pilot approached him. He gave the toy an irritated glare after he settled back down. "Must you always be so loud?" He asked. 

The pilot grinned. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

Arthur scoffed. "You don't look the least bit sorry."

"I am, I am." The American pilot insisted as he sat down next to him. "Do you mind if I see your sword? I've never seen one before."

Arthur wanted to say no at first, but then he saw how much those blue eyes sparkled. They were so intrigued that they reminded Arthur of a child's. And he always had a soft side for children. "Alright, fine. But be careful. It's quite sharp."

"Oh, this is awesome!" Alfred exclaimed while getting handed over the sword. "So do you fight bad guys with this or something?"

"Well, legend says nutcrackers like me fight bad spirits away from homes," Arthur replied proudly. 

"Like. . . ghosts?" It was interesting for Arthur to see how wide Alfred's eyes suddenly became. 

"Ghosts too." And the nutcracker couldn't help but grin.

The pilot shivered and continued with examining the sword with admiring eyes. And as Arthur watched him and his childish behavior, he felt his negativity towards the American toy began to mellow out a little. It's been a while since anyone ever took an interest him. After all, Arthur's been around long enough to earn himself a reputation for grumpiness, and it's not often that they get a new toy. 

_'Maybe I went into all this the wrong way,'_ Arthur thought. He cleared his throat to get the pilot's attention. "So I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Arthur Kirkland, the Christmas Nutcracker." 

"I'm Alfred," the pilot answered, briefly turning to him with a smirk. "But I guess you know that already."

Not knowing whether to take that smirk as smug or playful, Arthur frowned and answered a little unsurely. "Yes, I do. . . I'm sure the entire store knows considering how grand your welcoming party was two night ago."

"Oh, yeah, that was so awesome!" Alfred laughed. "We should do that again!"

"I would prefer not to, thank you," Arthur huffed. 

"What, you don't like parties? Speaking of which, I don't think I saw you that night."

"Because I didn't go," Arthur said bluntly. "I'm not a fan of crazy and loud events."

"Aw, not even to welcome me?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow at his puppy-dog expression. "I found no reason to if you were going to make your rounds anyway."

"But still! The more the merrier, right? You sound like such an old man."

Forcing himself not to bristle too evidently, Arthur gritted his teeth, the mechanics of his jaw tight. "I rather pride myself for being here so long, mind you."

"Yeah, yeah, of course! The guys were saying I should come to you with questions if I had any since you're almost the oldest toy 'round here." 

Unsure whether to take that as a compliment or insult, Arthur accepted the fact nonetheless, forcibly replacing his doubt with pride. "I suppose that's true. I've been here since the start of Mystic."

"Is that why there's only one of you?" Alfred looked around. "Everyone else here's got at least a copy or two."

"Oh, that," Arthur looked out to scan over the store wistfully. "It's a bit of a long story."

"I've got time."

Arthur turned to him, a slight surprised expression on his face. "You. . . really want to know? About me?"

The pilot grinned. "Why wouldn't I? Everyone's told me their stories and they've all been really interesting. I'm sure with you being the oldest toy and all that your story would be just as cool!" 

The nutcracker blinked. "Oh. . . I'm. . . not sure what to say to that. But I thank you for having that way of thinking."

"Don't sweat it."

Arthur chuckled. "That's an odd thing to say considering toys don't sweat."

Alfred grinned. "It doesn't hurt." 

"Well, to be honest I'm not quite sure where to start," Arthur began, fiddling with the buttons on his uniform jacket. "But I used to be part of the owner's private collection before he began Mystic. It was a hobby of the owner to go travelling around the world and collect toys from different cultures, so I was actually bought in a different country. Although, I'm the only one of my kind in the first place - there's no copies of me because the wood smith that made me never created any."

"That seems awesome! So you're the only one in the whole world then?"

"Seems like it," Arthur answered, smiling. 

Alfred laughed. "I kind of wish I was like that. Makes you feel all special, you know? Too bad there's so many of me."

"I'm sure the other's would think the same of you."

Alfred's eyes widened. "I hope not! But anyway, I'm the first one to be made so I guess I'm kind of special. They have no reason to complain against me."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "So you're the sample copy?"

The pilot grinned a bright smile. "The one and only."

"Are you the only one making your introductions?" 

"Yup! I'm the one who's going to be around the longest after all. Can't have the other guys doing my job, right?" 

Arthur exchanged glances with the stuffed animals beside him, mildly impressed at the pilot's answer. After a second of thought, Arthur made up his mind to push aside his prejudice for a while longer. 

"So, Alfred?"

"Hm?"

"How about, after you finish your rounds, I take you around for a tour of the shop?"

Alfred blinked. "A tour? I think I'd be able to look around myself by the time I finish introducing myself to everyone right?" 

Ignoring the slight pinch of annoyance at the toy's innocent rejection, Arthur cleared his throat and tilted his head up proudly. "Well, as one of the oldest toys here, I know of some secret places the other toys don't know about. Don't you want to see them?"

Then Alfred's eyes lit up. "Secret places?" He echoed, voice sparkling with excitement. "Sure! That'd be awesome!" 

Arthur grinned smugly. It's been years since he's been able to show off that he's more than just a stuffy nutcracker. And he'd be lying if it didn't feel good to have someone eager to follow. "Very well. Come find me once you've finished meeting everyone. Then I'll show you what Mystic is really about."


	3. A Tour

When Alfred came to find Arthur to have him go through with the so-called "tour of secrets" he promised, it had been three nights after they first made their introductions. Making their way down the shelves, Arthur glanced over at the pilot from the corner of his eyes.

"You know, I'm a little surprised you came back for this," Arthur said. "I didn't think you'd remember."

Alfred made a show of leap-frogging over a few building blocks, calling over his shoulder to the nutcracker. "Of course I'd remember. You promised to show me around to see the secrets places 'round here!"

Arthur calmly stepped around the blocks, eyeing the pilot's flashy movements warily. "Did the other toys not offer the same thing? You have such a sunny personality, I doubt I was the only one who offered you a look-around."

Alfred straightened and grinned at the older toy. "You think I have a 'sunny' personality?"

Realizing he had just complimented the pilot with a bit of an embarrassingly sappy choice of words, Arthur quickly hid his flustering behind an easy narrowing of his eyes. "Would you rather I use 'obnoxious' instead?" 

Alfred laughed but not with his usual laugh. And Arthur didn't want to admit it, but something about it made the wooden composition of his body creak from all the tensing he was doing. 

The two toys made it down a few more shelves before Arthur led them towards the back of the store where they were soon towered by a dark, wooden door with the sign _'OFFICE'_ written in hand-painted golden letters nailed to its front. 

Alfred looked behind him, admiring the view of the store spread out before him. "This place is pretty swell, ain't it?" He asked rhetorically. But the nutcracker who whole-heartedly shared the same admiration for Mystic as the pilot agreed in a heartbeat.

"I've been here for more years than I can count and I wouldn't ask for a better home." 

"You never thought about wanting to get bought by a kid? Or a family?" Alfred asked. "I've heard some of my copies already complaining 'bout how some of them were picked over the others. They've been arguing over who's better despite lookin' right about the same." 

Arthur chuckled, recalling some of those copies bickering with each other all too well. "I'm more of a decoration than a toy, really. I'd ask the same question to you then," he said, glancing at the pilot as they walked towards the end of the shelf where the doorknob was. "You said yourself that you're the sample copy. That means you probably won't be bought for at least quite some time."

Alfred made a face to show that he was thinking. "You know, I've never really thought about it," he admitted. "But after being here for the past few days, I think I wouldn't mind staying 'round here since I've got everyone to keep me company." 

"You'll think differently once you've been here long enough," Arthur warned, a humorous lilt in his voice. 

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Arthur shrugged before moving to pull out his sword. "Well, it's just that there's only so many toys here to talk to and only so many that you'll get along with. Mystic may seem like a large store but it won't be long until you find yourself hanging out with the same people every day."

Alfred laughed, his postured evidently relaxing from whatever ominous words he had been expecting the nutcracker to say. "You scared me for a second there," he said, smiling. 

Arthur paused and rested the tip of the sword on the ground, questionably looking at the pilot. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

"Well, it's just that I expected you to say something bad about Mystic or something - something that'll make me feel like I wouldn't want to stay here long." 

Arthur's puzzled expression didn't change. "You were saying how you wouldn't mind staying because you have people to keep you company," he repeated. "I was only rebutting that opinion by saying that the company you believe in might not be as wonderful as you expect it to be."

Alfred smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. "And is that what you've come to think?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, you're saying all this because you have experience, right? Does this mean you've grown tired of seeing the same toys day in day out?" 

Arthur blinked. Not that he needed to, but because he needed the extra second to process what Alfred really meant. The nutcracker laughed. "I'd be lying if I say I haven't. But mind you, I've been here long enough to know every single toy who lives here and have found myself to only enjoy the company of a select few."

Alfred breathed out a laugh. "You mean, there are only a few that actually enjoy _your_ company, right?"

Arthur stiffened (as if his wooden body wasn't stiff enough) and shot Alfred a warning look. "What are you suggesting, Jones?" 

_'Ooh, feisty.'_ Something in Alfred's eyes glistened and he quickly raised his hands up in surrender. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." But as Arthur scoffed, Alfred continued. "But if I am suggesting anything, it's that you're more adventurous than I thought you were."

Arthur made a show of elegantly flipping his sword so that he was holding the end of his blade instead of the hilt. Looking over his shoulder, he gave Alfred a smirk. "Who said I wasn't adventurous in the first place?" Walking over to the edge of the shelf, Arthur sat down with his legs over the edge and carefully slide over until he was hanging off by one hand. 

"Whoa, what are you doing?!" Alfred called out in alarm, rushing to the edge. The nutcracker warily looked up at him, none-too impressed. 

"You may be built from plastic and more suited to do stunts, but you're not the only toy around here who can do them," Arthur answered from his precarious position. 

With no choice but to watch, Alfred found himself uncharacteristically nervous as Arthur used the hilt of his sword to press some numbers into the keypad under the doorknob of the office. Once the light flashed green - accompanied by a quiet, affirmative beep - Arthur sheathed his sword and gracefully jumped onto the door handle. Once the handle turned downwards, Arthur used the momentum to jump off and land on the shelf under the one Alfred was standing on just as the door cracked open from the move.

The pilot glanced over the shelf. "That was awesome!" He shouted. 

Arthur looked up, grinning proudly. "I know. I may be old but I still got a few tricks up my sleeve." He straightened the sleeve of his red, soldier-like uniform as if to prove it. "Now come down and let's go in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not much happens in this chapter despite how long it's been since I updated. School has started and I have an admissions test for the next school I want to go to this coming weekend and my anxiety has got me stress-writing/procrastinating...
> 
> Hope you're all doing well!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think/if there are any mistakes/if you have any ideas for this AU. There will be mentionings of historical events and I'll do my research ahead of time. But if you're a historian or have an educational background and see that I made a mistake somewhere, please let me know. 
> 
> I'm a fixer and adapter weeee


End file.
